Tim Curry
Timothy James "Tim" Curry (born April 19, 1946) is a British actor, composer, singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Forte in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Lord Dragaunus in Disney's Mighty Ducks and Nigel Thornberry in The Wild Thornberrys. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) - Zimbo, Auggie (ep46), Cuddles (ep33), Doctor (ep14), Frank (ep16), Haywood (ep15), Maitre D' (ep41), Man in Nursery (ep37), Manager (ep27), Vendor (ep9) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Gessler (ep5), King Minos (eps3-5), Roman General (ep4) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (2000) - Mutro Botho (ep28) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Dr. Joseph Chadwick (ep19), Knight#2 (ep19) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Dr. Joseph Chadwick (ep34), Stage Manager (ep34) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Lazlo Gigahertz *Capitol Critters (1992) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1995) - MAL (eps27-113) *Casper (1997) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2003) - Jacko (ep13) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Amok Mon-Ra (ep43), Caliph Kapok (ep61) *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Taurus Bulba (ep1) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Lord Dragaunus *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Evil Manta, Ship Captain (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Dr. Lloyd Wexler (ep10), Stubbings (ep10) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2014) - The Sorcerer (eps1-25), Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Magnificent Rogue (ep28) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - George Herbert Walker "King" Chicken *Eek! The Cat (1992) - Narrator (ep12) *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Fish Police (1992) - Sharkster *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990-1991) - Captain Hook *Freakazoid! (1997) - Dr. Mystico (ep21) *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Dr. Anton Sevarius *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Dr. Anton Sevarius (ep8) *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! (1999-2002) - Leichliter *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Big Brother (ep24) *Jumanji (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Hazzaka (ep1) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - The Ringmaster (ep7) *Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall (2001) - Slagar the Slaver *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Mr. Salamone *Mighty Max (1993-1994) - Skullmaster, Additional Voices *Monster Tails (1990) - Additional Voices *Over the Garden Wall (2014) - Auntie Whispers (ep7) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Nicotine (ep8), Scarlet Fever (ep1) *Paddington Bear (1989-1990) - Mr. Curry *Regular Show (2010) - Hot Dog Leader (ep6), Master Prank Caller 2 (ep9) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Worm 1 (ep15) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2014) - Chancellor Palpatine/'Darth Sidious' (VA Double; eps89, 104, ep108+) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2005) - Professor Finbarr Calamitous *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Don Kennedy (ep3), Principal Interest (ep7) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1988-1989) - The Serpent (ep8), Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Sir Gawain *The Mask: Animated Series (1995-1997) - Pretorius *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Proud Family (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) - Nigel Thornberry, Bodyguard (ep17), Boomer (ep22), Crew (ep40), Marmoset (ep3), Poacher (ep9), Radcliffe, Sea Lions (ep13), Zebra (ep41) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Prince Charles (ep27) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012) - Doctor Morocco (eps12-26) *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998-2000) - Lotor, King Alfor *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - King Renard *Young Justice (2012) - G. Gordon Godfrey 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - El Maléfico *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Philippe *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Mouse King *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) - The Skull *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Forte *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Piccadilly *Lion of Oz (2000) - Captain Fitzgerald *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Peccary *Saving Santa (2013) - Neville Baddington *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - The Goblin King *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Ben Ravencroft 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1991) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Ebenezer Scrooge *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Fluffy *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Hexxus *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Yegor *Ribbit (2014) - Terrence *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Nigel Thornberry *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Sumo Singers *Strange Frame (2012) - Dorlan Mig *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Drake *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Rex Pester *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Nigel Thornberry, Colonel Thornberry *Valiant (2005) - Von Talon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Eric *Koala Kid (2012) - Blacktooth 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) - Finagle *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Professor Finbarr Calamitous *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Professor Finbarr Calamitous *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) - Nostros Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Cat Returns (2003) - Cat King Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Prince 'TV Series' *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (2000) - Rottweiler (ep18) *Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1994-1995) - Kilokhan *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012) - Arugula (ep2), Endive (ep2), Professor Plum (ep7) Video Games 'Video Games' *Brütal Legend (2009) - Doviculus *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Arl Rendon Howe *Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of Private Dick (1997) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Gabriel Knight, Gedde Butler *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Gabriel Knight *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Lemony Snicket *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Professor Calamitous *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Professor Calamitous *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Nigel Thornberry *Sacrifice (2000) - Stratos *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Mastermind *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Calamitous *The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler (2000) - Nigel Thornberry *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Nigel Thornberry *Toonstruck (1996) - Count Nefarious *Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger (1994) - Melek Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (119) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2014. Category:British Voice Actors